


Finding Normal - Zurück zur Normalität

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x03, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene, the quarterback
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Es ist ein schwerer Tag voller Erinnerungen gewesen und Blaine hat den anderen beim Singen zugesehen und sich absolut nicht dazu in der Lage gefühlt, mitzumachen. Nach der Schule steht er in der Küche, trinkt langsam ein Glas Wasser und versucht, seine Gedanken soweit zu ordnen, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machen kann, als auf dem Küchenschrank sein Handy vibriert.Spielt unmittelbar im Anschluss an 5x03 'The Quarterback'





	Finding Normal - Zurück zur Normalität

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000516) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Vor fünf Jahren am 13. Juli 2013 hat der tragische Tod von Cory Monteith das Glee-Universum erschüttert. Mit der 3. Folge der 5. Staffel hat Glee sich nicht nur von seinem Alter-Ego Finn Hudson, sondern auch von Cory selbst verabschiedet. Während _Kurts_ Schmerz über Finns Tod durchaus thematisiert wird, ist so gut wie keine Interaktion mit Blaine zu sehen. Aber hey, dafür gibt es schließlich Fanfiktion. Danke, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs treue Betalesen meiner Übersetzungen <3

 

 

Es ist ein schwerer Tag voller Erinnerungen gewesen und Blaine hat den anderen beim Singen zugesehen und sich absolut nicht dazu in der Lage gefühlt, mitzumachen. Nach der Schule steht er in der Küche, trinkt langsam ein Glas Wasser und versucht, seine Gedanken soweit zu ordnen, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machen kann, als auf dem Küchenschrank sein Handy vibriert.

Er sieht hinüber und stellt fest, dass es eine Textnachricht von Kurt ist, was ihn überrascht, denn Kurt hatte geplant, den Nachmittag mit Carole zu verbringen. Blaine hat nicht erwartet, vor dem Abendessen etwas von ihm zu hören.

Es ist auch überraschend, dass es überhaupt eine Textnachricht ist, denn im Verlauf des letzten Monats haben sie sich eher gegenseitig angerufen als geschrieben. Auch wenn manche ihrer Unterhaltungen sehr kurz waren - oder auch lang, aber größtenteils schweigsam, abgesehen von ihrem Atem - so hatten sie doch beide den Wunsch gehabt, miteinander zu reden.

Die Nachricht lautet: _Wäre es dir möglich, später vorbeizukommen?_

Er fragt nicht, ob er Zeit hat, sondern ob es ihm _möglich_ ist und Blaine wird sofort beides klar: warum Kurt ihm eine Nachricht schickt und warum er sie so formuliert. Er will Blaine die Möglichkeit geben _nein_ zu sagen.

Seit dem Tag der Beerdigung ist Blaine nicht mehr bei Kurt zuhause gewesen, als er danach wie im Schockzustand im Wohnzimmer der Hummel-Hudsons gesessen und so viele Menschen beobachtet hatte, die gemeinsam aßen und sich unterhielten, manchmal mit gedämpften Stimmen und manchmal mit Gelächter und er hatte sich gefragt, wie sie es schafften, sich so zu verhalten. Blaine konnte sich zusammenreißen, Teller reichen, Leuten mit ihren Mänteln helfen, Kurt _nicht_ von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus beobachten, obwohl er nur den Wunsch hatte, ihn von dieser ganzen Situation wegzuzerren, mit der Kurt so viel besser klarkam als er selbst. Aber er verstand nicht wirklich, wie die Leute sich einfach _so_ verhalten konnten; wie es ihnen annähernd gut zu gehen schien, und dann auch noch hier in diesem Haus, in dem auch Finn sein sollte... aber nicht mehr war.

Er versteht immer noch nicht, wie Leute so tun können, als wäre alles normal, wenn Finn nicht _da_ ist. Er kann nachvollziehen, dass man nicht mitten im Wohnzimmer anfängt loszuschluchzen, er kann nachvollziehen, keine Szene zu machen – das alles macht für ihn Sinn, denn so ist er erzogen worden, aber normal? Nein, er hat nicht das Gefühl, als wäre irgendetwas normal. Nicht am Tag der Beerdigung und auch jetzt nicht.

Er war erleichtert gewesen, dass Kurt in den ersten paar Tagen nach dem Begräbnis darum gebeten hatte, zu Blaine kommen zu können, anstatt ihn zu sich nachhause zu bitten. Blaine hatte angenommen, es wäre wegen Kurt selbst, um in Blaines stillem Zimmer eine kleine Atempause zu haben von seinem sorgengetränkten Zuhause, in dem Finn niemals wieder durch diese Tür kommen würde, aber seine Nachricht zeigt ganz eindeutig, dass es nicht deswegen war – zumindest nicht nur. Kurt hatte es ganz offensichtlich auch aus Sorge um Blaine gemacht, wo Blaine doch eigentlich derjenige sein müsste, der sich um Kurt sorgt.

 _Natürlich_ , schreibt Blaine zurück, denn er wird alles tun, wenn Kurt ihn braucht, selbst dorthin gehen und nicht das Echo von Finns riesigen Füßen auf der Treppe hören. _Wann?_

Er atmet durch die Nase, stellt das Glas ins Spülbecken und trocknet sich am Geschirrtuch die Hände ab, bevor er sie in die Hosentaschen steckt und wartet.

 _Rachel kommt gleich vorbei_ , antwortet Kurt nach einer oder zwei Minuten. _So gegen sieben?_

 _Ich werde da sein,_ verspricht Blaine. Er hängt sich seine Tasche über die Schulter, nimmt sein Handy und geht hoch in sein Zimmer. Er wird zusehen müssen, dass er mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig ist, bevor er geht.

Er hat immer noch keine Lust dazu, aber er sollte sie wohl lieber machen. Immerhin hat er noch das College vor sich und irgendwie muss er sein Leben leben. Er muss tun, was von ihm erwartet wird.

Zumindest werden ihn die Hausaufgaben davon abhalten, an Finn zu denken, an Rachel, an Kurt, an den Glee Club, an alles, was fehlt und weh tut und sich für immer verändert hat. Zumindest für eine kleine Weile wird er nicht daran denken. Das wäre schon eine Erleichterung.

Kurt antwortet nur mit einem einfachen: _Danke dir <3_

 

*** * ***

 

Laut Blaines Armbanduhr ist es genau sieben Uhr, als er die Eingangstreppe hochsteigt und einen Augenblick zögert, bevor er die Klingel der Hummel-Hudsons drückt. Es erscheint ihm immer noch falsch, den zerbrechlichen Frieden zu stören, den diese Familie vielleicht gerade wieder gefunden hat.

Es erscheint ihm falsch, dass er niemanden irgendwo im Haus _"Ich mach schon auf!"_   wird rufen hören; oder polternde Schritte, bevor die Tür aufgerissen wird.

Blaine weiß nicht, wie oft Finn ihm im Lauf der Jahre die Haustür aufgemacht hat, immer mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, selbst wenn er den Mund voll hatte mit Sandwich oder Apfel oder dieses eine denkwürdige Mal, als es aussah wie eine ganze gefüllte Pastete. Er weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden er zusammen mit Kurt und Finn auf ihrem Sofa mit Fernsehen zugebracht hat, oder am Küchentisch bei einem Nachmittags-Snack in eine Unterhaltung vertieft. Er weiß nicht mehr, wie oft sie zusammen den Tisch gedeckt oder nach dem Essen beim Geschirr spülen geholfen haben.

Er hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht mitzuzählen, er hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal einen Grund dafür geben könnte, aber wenn er die genaue Anzahl wüsste, dann wäre es in dem schrecklichen Wissen, dass sie niemals weiter ansteigen wird.

Das war's. Nichts davon wird noch einmal geschehen.

Finn ist nicht mehr da und das war's und dieses Loch in Blaines Herz wird für immer sein.

Blaine atmet tief ein und drückt die Klingel. Es wird nicht leichter werden.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wie Kurt es schafft, jeden Tag trotz dieses Gefühls weiterzumachen. Zuerst hat er seine Mutter verloren und jetzt Finn und sein Schmerz muss unermesslich sein. Blaine weiß es. Für Kurt ist es so viel schlimmer als für ihn, es ist schließlich seine Familie – und doch geht Kurt immer noch durch sein Leben und atmet und redet, so sehr er auch leidet. Blaine kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie das möglich ist, wenn er selbst sich in seiner eigenen Haut gefangen fühlt – hilflos der Macht seiner eigenen Gefühle ausgeliefert.

Niemand ruft; keine polternden Schritte nach dem Klingeln. Die Tür öffnet sich nur geräuschlos und Kurt tritt einen Schritt zurück, um Blaine hereinzulassen. Seine Augen sind gerötet, sein Gesicht ist blass (seit Wochen schon wie ausgewaschene Wasserfarben), aber sein Rücken ist gerade und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem schwachen Willkommenslächeln.

"Hallo", sagt Kurt und schließt die Tür.

Blaine steht mitten im Flur – nicht gerade wie angewurzelt, aber er ist unsicher, wie er sich verhalten soll. Er möchte nicht noch mehr Unruhe hereinbringen als sowieso schon herrscht. Irgendwo im Haus kann er Geräusche hören, wie eine Waschmaschine oder ein Plätschern im Spülbecken, aber ansonsten ist es still.

Dann geht Kurt mit zitterndem Atem und diesem erschöpften Blick auf ihn zu und Blaine öffnet die Arme. Die Emotionen lassen ihn erzittern, als Kurt sich an ihn schmiegt und seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter legt, aber er zwingt sich, sich zusammenzureißen. Er muss sich zusammenreißen – für Kurt, der seinen Bruder verloren hat und der sich um seine Familie und seine Freunde kümmert; der aufrecht steht und den Kopf hoch trägt, trotz seines Schmerzes; der so viel macht, von dem Blaine sich nie vorstellen könnte, dazu in der Lage zu sein, ganz gleich in welchem Alter und ganz bestimmt nicht in ihrem jetzigen Alter. Blaine muss ihn trösten. Blaine muss Kurt gewähren, was er braucht, ganz privat, nur mit ihm. Kurt lässt sich ein ganz klein wenig gehen und bittet schweigend um so viel mehr.

Also hält Blaine ihn fest, atmet tief ein und hält ihn für eine lange Minute, während Kurt sich eng an ihn schmiegt.

"Wie war Rachels Besuch?", fragt Blaine, als Kurt den Kopf hebt und seine Schläfe an Blaines Stirn legt.

"Nicht leicht", antwortet Kurt leise. "Aber gut. Ich glaube, es war gut. Wir hatten ein paar Sachen für sie und ich dachte, sie wollte vielleicht noch einmal Finns Zimmer sehen, bevor..." Er beendet den Satz nicht, aber Blaine weiß, was er sagen will. _Bevor es nicht mehr Finns Zimmer sein wird._

Blaine nickt. "Das war sehr aufmerksam von dir."

Kurt zuckt kaum merklich mit der Schulter und streicht mit den Händen über Blaines Arme hinab, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung löst. Er schaut Blaine ins Gesicht und sagt: "Carole und ich, wir haben auch etwas für dich." Er senkt den Kopf ein wenig, den Blick unverwandt auf Blaines Augen gerichtet. "Ist das okay für dich?"

Blaine kann nichts sagen. Er kann nur noch einmal nicken, denn so schwer es ihm auch fällt, so schrecklich es auch klingt, etwas zu bekommen, was doch eigentlich in Finns Besitz hätte bleiben sollen, so ist es doch tausendmal schwerer für Kurt. Blaine wird deswegen keine Diskussion mit ihm anfangen.

Möglicherweise wird er, was immer es ist, in eine Schublade legen und ein Jahr lang nicht anschauen, aber wenn Kurt will, dass er es besitzt, dann wird er es annehmen.

"Es ist noch oben." Kurt blickt über die Schulter zurück. "Willst du mitkommen, oder..." Anscheinend sieht er etwas in Blaines Gesichtsausdruck und verwirft den Vorschlag wieder. Er streichelt Blaine noch einmal über den Arm und sagt mit mitfühlendem Blick: "Ich bringe es herunter."

Blaine will schon Luft holen, um Kurt anzubieten, mitzukommen, denn so ungern er auch in Finns Zimmer gehen möchte – das nicht mehr sein Zimmer ist, seine Sachen werden nach und nach ausgeräumt, gehören niemals wieder ihm, und wie soll das einen Sinn ergeben, dass es keinen Finn mehr gibt und keinen Platz für ihn? – er will es Kurt nicht noch schwerer machen, aber der schüttelt nur den Kopf.

"Schon gut, Blaine. Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagt Kurt, dreht sich um und geht schnell und leise nach oben.

Enttäuscht von sich, weil er sich nicht schneller entschieden hat, weil er Kurt gezwungen hat, auf _ihn_ Rücksicht zu nehmen, geht Blaine entschlossen ins Wohnzimmer hinüber und setzt sich aufs Sofa. Das ist besser als im Flur herumzustehen wie eine Statue. Das zumindest kann er tun.

Aber auf den Regalen und an den Wänden sind immer noch Familienfotos und es schnürt Blaine die Brust zu – so sehr, dass es wehtut – als er in die vertraut lächelnden Gesichter blickt. Er kann das überschäumende Lachen aus Finns Mund fast hören – aus Caroles Mund. Aber er möchte den Blick auch nicht abwenden, denn es sind gute Erinnerungen. Es ist schön, sich daran zu erinnern. Das ist _Finn_.

Das _war_ Finn.

Oh Gott. War.

Wird er sich jemals an dieses _war_ gewöhnen? Wie gewöhnt man sich daran?

Wie gewöhnt man sich daran, seinen Freund, seinen Bruder, seinen Sohn nicht mehr in seinem Leben zu haben?

Blaine muss sich abwenden, die Sofalehne anstarren und versuchen, an nichts von alledem zu denken.

Er hat seine Hände fest verschränkt und reißt den Kopf hoch, als er Schritte in der Nähe hört. Auch wenn er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt hat, dass Finn nicht mehr da ist, sich womöglich niemals daran gewöhnen wird, so ist es doch die Realität. Er schafft das.

Kurt kommt um die Ecke und trägt mit beiden Händen einen roten, dreieckigen Wimpel vor sich her, als wäre er aus Glas und nicht aus billigem Polyesterstoff. Er setzt sich behutsam neben Blaine aufs Sofa und sein Gewicht lässt sie für einen Augenblick aufeinander zu kippen und er legt den McKinley-Titans-Wimpel quer über seine Knie. "Wir dachten, du wolltest den vielleicht haben. Er hatte ihn immer an seiner Wand hängen."

Blaine starrt ihn an und er weiß nicht, wie er mit dem Kloß in seinem Hals etwas sagen soll.

Er hat _Finn_ gehört, aber jetzt nicht mehr, weil er ihn nicht mehr braucht. Er ist nicht hier. Er wird ihn nie wieder brauchen. Er verkrampft seine Hände ineinander bis es wehtut, denn er kann einfach nicht sprechen. Er hat das Gefühl, als wäre er so voll, dass es ihm den Mund verschließt, so wie der Kabinendruck im Flugzeug die Türen am Aufgehen hindert, wenn es fliegt.

Aber er weiß nicht, wie er landen, wie er den Druck verringern und sein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden soll. Er weiß nicht, wie er reden soll. Er weiß nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt reden _will_ , denn schweigen ist so viel einfacher – aber Kurt spricht mit ihm.

"Du musst ihn nicht nehmen", sagt er in Blaines hilfloses Schweigen hinein. Er breitet die Hände auf dem Wimpel aus. "Ich dachte... ich weiß, dass er es dir nicht leicht gemacht hat, als du die Schule gewechselt hast, aber am Ende war er froh, dass du an der McKinley warst. Er war so froh, dass du ein Teil von Glee warst. Er war froh, dass du da warst, um der neue Anführer zu sein, nachdem wir von der Schule abgegangen waren."

Blaine stockt der Atem, irgendwo unterhalb seines Herzens und er kann immer noch nicht sprechen. Sie hatten einander das Leben so schwer gemacht und dann waren sie gute Freunde geworden und wie kann es sein, dass Finn jetzt nicht mehr da ist?

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg und beobachtet ihn weiterhin. "Du musst ihn nicht nehmen", sagt er noch einmal, so sanft. "Du musst überhaupt nichts nehmen, oder wir können etwas anderes aussuchen." Er atmet aus und es hört sich fast an, als würde er lachen. "Wobei dir natürlich nichts von seinen Sachen passen wird."

Daraufhin muss selbst Blaine lachen und er legt eine Hand über Kurts Hand auf dem Wimpel. "Nein, er ist perfekt. Danke." Er kann den Wimpel nicht ansehen, ohne dass ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen; er wird ihn immer daran erinnern, was sie zusammen erlebt haben, wie besonders es war, aber vielleicht wird sich das eines Tages ja wie etwas Gutes anfühlen. Das hofft er zumindest.

"Gern geschehen", sagt Kurt mit Tränen in der Stimme und er legt den Wimpel auf den Couchtisch, lehnt sich an Blaine und sie schließen sich gegenseitig in die Arme. "Danke, dass du ihn haben willst."

"Kurt", sagt Blaine an Kurts Schulter. "Es ist _Finn_."

Seine Antwort ergibt eigentlich keinen Sinn, aber Kurt scheint zu verstehen, was er meint. Dass er alles annehmen oder tun würde, so lange es Finn in Ehren hielt, seinen Freund und Kurts Bruder, und er sagt: "Ich weiß."

Blaine atmet heftig aus und kann nichts mehr sagen. Er weiß nicht, was er noch sagen _könnte_. Finn ist vor einem Monat gestorben; es ist bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass sie über ihn sprechen. Die Zeit vergeht, das ist die Realität und dennoch kann Blaine nichts anderes tun, als hier zu sitzen und die Leere zu spüren, die ihn ausfüllt.

Kurt vergräbt seine Finger in Blaines Hemd und obwohl es klingt, als würde er lächeln, hat er doch Tränen in der Stimme, als er flüstert: "Er war total begeistert, dass du sein Bruder werden würdest."

Das Wort _Bruder_ trifft Blaine wie ein Schlag gegen die Brust, es zerbricht die Schutzhülle, die ihn die ganze Zeit zusammengehalten hat, und er kann den Schluchzer, der aus ihm hervorbricht, nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er kann nicht antworten und Kurt versichern, dass er sich auch darauf gefreut hat. Er kann gar nichts sagen. Aber er kann sich auch nicht länger zurückhalten. Schweigen ist keine Option. Er versucht es, aber er kann auch den nächsten Schluchzer nicht aufhalten, oder den danach.

Er weint einfach nur und klammert sich an Kurts viel zu starken Körper, lässt zu, dass Kurt ihn festhält, während Kurts stillere Tränen seine Schulter durchnässen. Er weint und denkt an alles, was er verloren hat, Finns Potential, die Familie, die sie hätten sein sollen, die Familie, zu der sie alle hatten werden wollen. Er weint unter so heftigem Schluchzen, dass ihm die Lungen wehtun, ein heftiger Schmerz sein Herz erfüllt und sein einziger Trost ist, dass Kurt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an seiner Wange seine Trauer mit ihm teilt. Er ist nicht allein.

Er hat das Gefühl, als müsse er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er sich nicht zusammenreißen kann, wo Kurt es so gut fertiggebracht hat, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber wenn sie so etwas nicht unter vier Augen miteinander teilen können... wo dann? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Finns Tod gemeinsam beweint haben, aber es ist umso schlimmer, weil er auch noch einen ganzen Monat danach so leicht die Fassung verliert. Müsste dieser heftige Schmerz nicht ein wenig nachlassen?

Ein Monat ist vergangen und die Erkenntnis tut immer noch weh, dass diese Lücke in der Welt niemals wieder gefüllt werden wird.

Finn wird niemals wieder beim Abendessen das letzte Brötchen stibitzen, oder laut aufstöhnen, wenn im Fernsehen _Project Runway_ läuft. Er wird niemals mehr beim Videospielen laut jubeln und ihm ein High Five geben oder im Kino den größten Becher Popcorn kaufen, nur um es innerhalb der ersten zwanzig Minuten versehentlich über die halbe Sitzreihe zu verstreuen.

Er wird niemals lächelnd seine Stimme erheben, um mit ihnen zu singen.

An Weihnachten wird er nicht hier sein. Er wird keinen Collegeabschluss machen. Er wird bei ihrer Hochzeit nicht an Kurts Seite stehen.

Er wird nicht da sein und daran kann niemand irgendetwas ändern. Sie müssen einfach damit leben und auch wenn es schon einen Monat her ist und das Leben – tatsächlich – weitergeht, so weiß Blaine trotzdem nicht, wie jemals irgendetwas wieder gut werden kann.

Es ergibt überhaupt keinen _Sinn_. Der Tod macht überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Und Kurt, sein starker, gutaussehender, unglaublicher Verlobter, hat es irgendwie geschafft mit diesem Gefühl nun schon seit _Jahren_ zu leben.

Blaine drückt ihn noch viel fester, streicht ihm über den Rücken und schmiegt sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals. Kurts Hände liegen auf seinen Schultern und halten ihn fest. Es ist ein warmer Trost in der kalten Wirklichkeit und er bewirkt, dass Blaines Anspannung ein kleines bisschen nachlässt.

Selbst inmitten dieser Gefühle ist Kurt immer noch der strahlende Leuchtturm in seiner Welt. Er liebt und lebt jede Minute, als würde die Welt nur darauf warten, dass er von ihr Besitz ergreift. Vielleicht ist es, _weil_ er diese Leere in seinem Herzen hat, denkt Blaine. Vielleicht weiß er besser, was leben bedeutet.

Wenn es nach Blaine ginge, dann wünschte er ihm, dieses Wissen nicht zu haben, aber jetzt versteht er es auf seine eigene Weise und er ist nur noch mehr davon überzeugt, mit dem richtigen Menschen zusammen zu sein und das Richtige in seinem Leben zu tun. Er hat die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen – zumindest in letzter Zeit.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefragt habe, ob du mich heiratest", sagt Blaine zu ihm, als er endlich wieder Worte für seine Stimme findet, auch wenn sie noch rau klingt. "Nicht nur, weil Finn es noch erlebt hat, sondern weil wir nicht warten werden. Wir haben einander. Wenn das Leben so kurz ist, dann möchte ich in jeder verbleibenden Minute bei dir sein."

Kurt neigt den Kopf, drückt Blaine einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüstert leidenschaftlich: "Ich auch."

Blaine streichelt ihn behutsam; ist sich noch viel mehr als sonst bewusst, wie kostbar Kurt für ihn ist. "Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Kurt nickt und gibt einen leisen, schmerzvollen, kehligen Ton von sich. Er schluckt, holt Luft und sagt: "Und an der Hochzeit werden wir etwas machen. Wenn wir... wir werden etwas machen. Für ihn."

Erneut brechen sich die Emotionen mit einer Art Schluchzer Bahn in Blaines Brust, und er klammert sich an Kurts Weste und sagt mit erstickter Stimme: "Ja. Natürlich. Oh Gott, natürlich werden wir das machen, Kurt." Es wird nicht dasselbe sein, wie ihn dabeizuhaben, das weiß er, aber wenn er sich schon jetzt mit dem Gedanken vertraut macht, dann gelingt es ihm vielleicht, während der Hochzeit nicht die ganze Zeit zu weinen, zumindest nicht solche, schrecklich hilflosen Tränen.

Kurt streicht ihm über den Rücken und küsst noch einmal besänftigend seine Schläfe. Blaine bemüht sich, seine Fassung wieder zurückzuerlangen, denn wenn hier jemand getröstet wird, dann sollte es eigentlich Kurt sein, aber Kurt legt nur seinen Kopf an Blaines Stirn und hält ihn; lässt sich von Blaine halten, auch sein Gesicht ist nass von Tränen. Blaine weiß, dass auch er getröstet ist.

Kurt sagt ihm nicht, dass alles gut wird und auch Blaine sagt nichts dergleichen, auch wenn jetzt eigentlich der Zeitpunkt für solche nutzlosen Floskeln zu sein scheint. Jetzt im Augenblick fühlt es sich nicht so an, als könnte jemals wieder etwas gut werden.

Aber Blaine kennt auch Kurt. Er weiß, wie Kurt jeden Morgen aufsteht und strahlend seinen Tag meistert, selbst nach dem Tod seiner Mutter. Er weiß, wie Kurt bei der Beerdigung stolz dagestanden und auch in dieser vergangenen Woche mit ihren Freunden zusammen den Kopf hochgetragen hat. Er weiß, dass Kurt mit seiner Trauer weiterlebt und Blaine weiß, dass auch er weiterleben wird. Er wird ohne Finn weitermachen. Das werden sie beide. Sie alle.

Auch, wenn sie es nicht wollen, er wird ihnen für immer fehlen, aber sie werden weitermachen und ihr Leben leben und Blaines Leben – mit Kurt – wird dennoch absolut großartig werden, denn mit Kurt kann es gar nicht anders werden, selbst wenn jetzt alles vom Schmerz getrübt ist. Da ist immer noch Kurt und Kurt gehört zu ihm, für wie lange auch immer das Leben ihr _für immer_ währen lässt.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagt Blaine noch einmal, atmet tief ein und lässt sich von Kurts Nähe und dem Duft seines Waschmittels ein wenig beruhigen. "Und ich bin so froh, dass du _ja_ gesagt hast." Er will gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn sie jetzt immer noch getrennt wären und er nicht in der Lage wäre, Kurt zu halten und zu trösten. Er will gar nicht daran denken, was es für Rachel bedeuten muss, keine weitere Chance mehr zu haben auf ein Glück mit ihrer wahren Liebe, ihn niemals wieder küssen zu können, keine liebevollen letzten Worte gesagt zu haben.

Blaine unterbricht seinen Gedankengang und konzentriert sich auf Kurt – auf das, was er _hat_ , was eigentlich alles ist, was er überhaupt nur haben _kann_.

Er hat solch ein Glück.

Er wusste es bereits, oder zumindest glaubte er, es zu wissen, aber er hat wirklich und wahrhaftig solch ein Glück.

Kurt stupst seine Nase an Blaines Wange und öffnet die Augen, um ihn mit einem traurigen und irgendwie dankbaren Blick anzuschauen. "Ich liebe dich auch", sagt er und verzieht den Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, ganz minimal, so wie vorhin, als er Blaine hereingelassen hat. Er beugt sich vor, um einen sanften, feucht-salzigen Kuss auf Blaines Mund zu drücken. "Es tut gut, sich daran zu erinnern, dass es auch noch schöne Dinge im Leben gibt."

"So wie dich", sagt Blaine, ohne das leiseste Zögern.

"Und dich", antwortet Kurt und lächelt noch ein wenig mehr. Er setzt sich zurück, wischt seine feuchte Wange an seiner Schulter ab und lässt seine Hände über Blaines Arme nach unten wandern, wo er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt. "Und Kekse." Er legt den Kopf schief und beobachtet Blaines Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, uns heute mit einer kleinen Einheit therapeutischem Keksebacken zu verwöhnen." Er hebt auffordernd die Augenbrauen. "Wenn du mir dabei hilfst, dann gebe ich dir welche mit nachhause."

Blaine spürt, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breitmacht. Er streichelt mit den Daumen sanft über Kurts Handrücken. "Du musst mich nicht bestechen, damit ich dir beim Backen helfe, Kurt. Es ist Zeit, die ich mit _dir_ verbringe. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass ich zu den Keksen _nein_ sagen würde. Ich liebe deine Kekse."

"Ich hatte überlegt, Double-Chocolate-Chips zu machen", sagt Kurt. Sein Blick schießt zu den Fotos an der Wand und dann wieder auf Blaines Gesicht. Ein wenig zögernd, als würde er sich immer noch um ihn sorgen.

"Finns Lieblingskekse", sagt Blaine leise, fast lautlos, weil ihm die Luft wegbleibt. Plötzlich ist alles wieder so schwer - ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust.

Kurt nickt bedächtig. "Wir können auch etwas anderes machen", sagt er. "Hafer-Pekannuss, oder..."

"Nein", sagt Blaine. Er zwingt seine Lungen, wieder ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen und zu atmen. "Ich meine, du solltest das machen, worauf du Lust hast. Aber wenn du dir Gedanken machst über mich, oder denkst es wäre zu früh... ich finde, du solltest seine Lieblingskekse machen." Er atmet noch einmal tief ein und versucht, das Gewicht wegzustoßen, das ihn niederdrückt. Es ist schwer, Worte zu finden, wenn das was er fühlt so _groß_ und _schrecklich_ ist, aber er weiß, dass er es versuchen muss. Er bringt etwas zustande, das, wie er hofft, annähernd einem Lächeln gleicht. "Er würde nicht wollen, dass wir in Zukunft auf Kekse verzichten, Kurt."

Kurts Augen werden feucht, aber er hebt trotzig das Kinn und presst die Lippen zusammen. "Du hast recht. Wenn wir fertig sind, können wir mit einem Glas Milch auf ihn anstoßen", sagt er.

"Okay."

"Aber ich werde keinen Keks in mein Glas krümeln, um die Milch schokoladiger zu machen, so wie er das gemacht hat. Das ist eklig."

Blaine war immer seiner Meinung gewesen, dass aufgeweichte, in Milch schwimmende Kekskrümel ziemlich unappetitlich sind, aber er ist überrascht, als er feststellt, dass ein Teil von ihm es trotzdem machen möchte, gerade so wie Finn es gemacht hätte – _weil_ Finn es gemacht hätte und es jetzt nicht mehr machen wird. Es ist niemand mehr da, der es machen kann, außer ihnen – niemand sonst, der sich daran erinnern wird.

Er schluckt, denn das ist alles so _falsch_.

Blaine schaut Kurt an, die Kontur seines Gesichts und die Liebe in seinem Blick. Er spürt die Kraft seiner Hände. Er kennt die Stärke seines Herzens. Das alles, zumindest, ist _richtig_.

So schwer es auch ist, aber das ist das Leben und es geht weiter und Blaine ist hier mit seinem Verlobten und versucht, das Bestmögliche aus diesem Moment herauszuholen.

Blaine steht auf, Kurts Hände immer noch in seinen, und zieht ihn mühelos auf die Füße. Einen Augenblick steht er nur da, traurig, dankbar, erschüttert aber nicht zerbrochen und sagt dann: "Komm, lass uns Kekse backen."

"Finns Lieblingskekse", sagt Kurt mit einem zaghaften, aber entschlossenen Nicken.

"Finns Lieblingskekse", stimmt Blaine zu.

Kurt drückt seine Hände und lässt eine los, die andere aber hält er sicher und fest, ein Band zwischen ihnen auf dem Weg vom Sofa zur Küche.

Als sie in die Küche gehen, ist das Haus still um sie herum. Keine tappenden Schritte aus der Garage, keine Videospiele im Zimmer nebenan, kein Gesang aus der Dusche im oberen Stockwerk. Von oben ist eine leise murmelnde Stimme zu hören, Carole vielleicht, aber das ist alles. Sonst ist da nichts.

Es ist falsch; es ist so falsch. Ohne Finn wird sich das Haus für Blaine immer falsch anfühlen. Immer.

Aber – überlegt Blaine, als Kurt das Licht einschaltet und Eier und Butter aus dem Kühlschrank holt, wie Blaine es ihn schon viele dutzendmal hat tun sehen – es wird sich nicht für immer so unmöglich zu ertragen anfühlen.

Sie werden heilen. Sie werden leben. Sie werden neue Erinnerungen schaffen, neue Fotos, vielleicht immer mit einem bittersüßen Beigeschmack, wegen des Verlustes, den sie niemals ausgleichen können, aber es werden trotzdem gute Erinnerungen sein.

Es ist ihre einzige Wahl.

Die Zeit bleibt nicht stehen. Die Tage vergehen. Das Leben geht weiter – auch ohne Finn.

Und als Blaine die Behälter mit Mehl und Zucker von ihrem Platz auf dem Küchenschrank herbeiholt und sich an Kurts Seite stellt, Schulter an Schulter, fest verankert durch ihn und das Lächeln, das sie miteinander teilen können, weiß er mit einer plötzlichen Gewissheit, dass auch sie irgendwie weitergehen werden – auch, wenn ihnen das Herz schwer ist und ihnen noch einige Tränen bevorstehen werden, bevor sie wieder ein Gefühl von Normalität haben werden.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **RIP Cory Monteith 11.Mai 1982 bis 13.Juli 2013**


End file.
